Ghostly Clue
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Jack has a new game to play ever since ghostly charades went missing. Mainly just random fun that is full of humor!


_**Line break**_

**And yes i realize it's short but trust me, it's all humor (Espescially the end!) don't own DP. Hope you enjoy this humorous story!**

Jack anxiously called his family down to the living room for a game. Nervously they came down "what game" Danny asked anxiously. Danny help up a box "it's ghostly clue! You know since charades kinda vanished…" he said.

Danny smacked him self on the head as the family gathered in a circle. Maddie cast an uneasy look at her son "how did you get the names and such" she asked. Jack beamed "there was a special file under your jewelry box!" he said happily.

Maddie smacked her head as well "how do you play" Jazz asked curiously. Jack handed out the stuff "you try to figure out what ghost terrorized who in what place in the ghost zone" he said. Danny looked down at his cards, he saw he had Skulker, Sam Manson, and the Far Frozen.

Danny rolled his eyes, of course he got the worse combo, oh well. Jack quickly set up he home made board and Danny randomly chose to start in Skulker's lair. Maddie put her piece in the Realm of the Far Frozen, Jazz in Clockworks lair, and Jack in Klemper's lair.

Jack randomly placed the terrorized person cards in lairs while keeping the ghost lair and person in a hidden envelope. He quickly handed out the papers and pencils. Danny looked down at his list of six suspect ghosts.

Obviously Skulker was out which left the Box Ghost, Ember, Plasmious, himself as Phantom, and Klemper. The places he had remaining were Skulker's lair, Clockwork's lair, Klemper's lair, Walker's jailhouse, and Pandora's realm.

Then the terrorized people were Sam, Tucker, himself as Fenton, Maddie, Jazz, and Vlad as Masters. Danny calmly rolled the dice and reached the first clue. He picked up a card and saw the Pandora's realm was out.

He handed the dice over to Jazz who got to a person. Secretly she flashed her card at Danny and Danny did the same. Danny saw she had Tucker and himself along with Clockworks lair and Phantom. Danny smirked, innocent and scare free.

Maddie quickly took her turn and Jack after her. At Danny's turn he looked up and rolled the dice. He rolled a six, using slight cheats from his ghost powers, and moved on to the next clue. He saw that he got Plasmious as an 'innocent' ghost.

Danny rolled his eyes as Jazz excitedly took her turn. Again they secretly flashed each other their cards. Danny marked off Jazz's which was herself. Danny then made a secret signal with his mom and they switched card info.

Yes Danny knew they were being cheaters but it was necessary to finish the game before his secret got out like the last one. Danny quickly marked down Maddie, ember, klemper, and Skulker's lair, and walker's jailhouse.

Danny laughed as he saw the ending results. He looked up with a smile on his face while his mom and Jazz tried not to laugh. Danny looked at his dad "Hey dad, I think I know who it is" he said. Jack looked confused "Oh, who" he said.

Danny worked hard to hold back a laugh "I think the box ghost scared Vlad Masters in Klemper's lair" he said. Jack motioned him to look and see if he was right. Danny couldn't help it, he burst out laughing as he put down those particular cards showing he was right. Maddie and jazz joined in laughing as well.

Meanwhile Jack looked around in confusion "Did I miss something?" he asked.

_**Line break**_

Vlad stared in horror at the screen. He had watched the Fenton's whole thing. Angrily he turned around and stormed into the ghost zone to blow off some steam. While walking there he unconsciously found himself in Klemper's realm.

He stayed as human because ghosts were so afraid he didn't even need his ghost form. Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck pricked up "**BEWARE**!!!" a dark voice shouted behind him. Vlad promptly fainted in fear on the spot.

Behind him the box ghost looked in confusion before raising his fists triumphantly in the air "Yes, I, the Box Ghost, have succeeded in scaring the once powerful evil Halfa!" he shouted, his voice carrying on the frozen tundra…


End file.
